YA-HA
by VeraEikon
Summary: Namanya, Hiruma Youichi. DLDR


Eerrr... hay, na―nama ku Ahari. Amano Ahari. Dan jujur saja, aku, tidak tahu kenapa aku ada di sini. A―apa? Bercerita? Cerita tentang apa?

Ehem, baiklah, karena ada yang menyuruhku bercerita, aku rasa aku akan bercerita tentang diri ku.

Apa? Bukan tentang diri ku? Lalu tentang siapa?

Hi―Hi- siapa? APA? HIRUMA YOUICHI?

Ja―jangan bodoh. Lagi pula siapa yang mau bercerita tentang iblis itu. Jangan bercanda, aku tahu wajah ku tidak memerah! Itu berarti matamu yang mulai rusak.

Wajahku tidak memerah!

Aaaa... baiklah-baiklah aku menyerah. Aku akan bercerita asal kau menghentikan ocehan mu itu.

Aku akan bercerita tentang, Hi―Hiruma Youichi.

"**Ya-Ha"**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**This story is mine, VeraEikon**

**Original Character**

**Don't like, Don't read**

Na―namanya Hiruma Youichi. Dia murid tahun kedua SMU Deimon. Quarterback sekaligus kapten club American Football Demon Devil Bets. Sekian dan terima kasih.

Apa? Kurang? Memangnya kau mengharapkan cerita yang seperti apa?

Se―seperti yang aku tulis di buku catatan rahasia. A―aku tidak menulis apa-apa tentang Hiruma youichi di buku itu. Lagi pula aku tidak mempunyai buku seperti itu!

S―sungguh aku tidak berbohong. Tapi hey, apa itu yang kau pegang? I―itu milik ku. Darimana kau mendapatkannya!?

Kembalikan, ayolah ku mohon.

Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menceritakan semua yang aku tahu dan setelahnya kau harus mengembalikan buku itu.

Baiklah, ceritanya akan ku mulai lagi. Namanya Hiruma Youichi ―aku mengulang namanya dua kali-. Seperti yang tadi ku katakan, dia adalah kapten club American Football di SMU Deimon. Da―dan jujur saja, dia kapten yang hebat.

Darimana aku tahu?

Hey, kau tidak perlu menjadi cerdas untuk mengetahuinya. Itu semua terbukti dengan majunya tim Demon Devil Bets sebagai pemenang di Christmass Bowl.

Dia tidak terlalu kuat dalam hal fisik, tapi intelejensinya mengagumkan. Dan seperti iblis, dia hanya perlu mengatakan sebuah "kutukan" agar timnya dapat menang.

Ta―tadi kau bilang apa? Aku memang selalu mengakui kemampuan otaknya. Dan berhenti memotong cerita ku!

Kita lanjutkan. Yang aku tahu, Hiruma berteman baik dengan Ryoukan Kurita dan Musashi. Dan hanya itu yang dapat aku jabarkan tentang pertemanan mereka. Lagipula tanpa dijabarkan aku yakin kita semua tahu seperti apa hubungan persahabatan mereka. Iya 'kan?

Apa lagi ya yang dapat aku ceritakan? Oh ya! Tentang kebiasaannya berkata-kata kasar dan mengoleksi senjata api.

Seperti yang kukatakan diatas, Hiruma memiliki hobi berkata-kata kasar pada siapapun dan dimanapun. Sebagai contoh, dia akan memanggil setiap orang dengan kata "sialan" di akhirnya.

Contohnya? Mungkin seperti Manager Sialan untuk Mamori-san, Gendut Sialan untuk Kurita-kun, dan Cebol Sialan untuk Kobayakawa-san.

Hey, aku bukannya sedang mengajari para pembaca dibawah umur untuk berkata-kata kasar. Tapi aku hanya memberikan contoh tentang topic yang sedang kita bahas.

Lagi pula bukankah kau yang tadi meminta contoh!?

Kembali ke topik. Selain berkata-kata kasar, Hiruma juga memiliki hobi mengoleksi dan bermain-main dengan senjata api.

Yeah, walaupun dia sama sekali belum pernah melukai orang lain, tapi tetap saja, itu 'kan berbahaya.

Yang aku tahu, dia mempunyai segala macam jenis senjata api. AK-47, Refolver, bahkan hingga sekelas Snipper hingga Basoka.

Dia dapat dari mana?

Sepertinya dia mengancam presiden beberapa Negara untuk mengirim persediaan senjata dan peluru karet untuk seumur hidup padanya. Tapi pastinya, hanya Tuhan dan dirinyalah yang tahu.

Dan ah, Hiruma Youichi juga memiliki hobi memakan permen karet. Rasa mint adalah kesukaannya.

Ke topik selanjutnya, kita akan membahas tentang latar belakang keluarga seorang Hiruma Youichi.

Dan yang seperti kita semua tahu, latar belakang Hiruma adalah sesuatu yang sangat misterius. Bahkan orang terdekat sekelas Kurita-kun dan Musashi-san, hingga Mamori-san pun bungkam ketika ditanya tentang latar belakang Hiruma.

Jadi, sepertinya tidak ada yang bias kita bahas tentang topik ini.

Next, eerrr... kita akan membahas apa lagi ya? Jika disuruh bercerita seperti ini aku jadi bingung harus bicara apa.

Baiklah, karena sepertinya hanya itu yang aku tahu, sekarang cepat kembalikan buku itu!

Apa? Satu pertanyaan terakhir? Baiklah, apa pertanyaan mu?

Dasar bodoh, tentu saja aku tahu tentang semua informasi itu. Aku akan dipecat sebagai dewi pelindungnya jika tidak tahu informasi standar seperti itu.

Nah sekarang, cepat kembalikan buku itu!

**-****OWARI****-**


End file.
